<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Dancing in the Dark ~DaiSuga~ Fluff by eliza_multifandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634681">Slow Dancing in the Dark ~DaiSuga~ Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom'>eliza_multifandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Songfic, gay and confused, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>95% dialogue because communication is key :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Dancing in the Dark ~DaiSuga~ Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a few days, Karasuno High was going to have a celebration for their graduating third years during their last week of school. Daichi had only told Yui Michimiya about his cute crush on Suga and his plans to ask him out to the dance. </p>
<p>"You should totally go for it! I see him glance at you all the time." Yui exclaims toward Daichi as they walked down the hallway.</p>
<p>"I would really love to, but I'm not sure if he-" Daichi gets cut off by the talkative Yui.</p>
<p>"Swings that way? Yeah that happens a lot, but Suga's an angel. He wouldn't care about your sexuality. Honestly if he rejects you, he'll be the one to comfort you. Sure it'll be awkward, but it's Suga. It's gonna be like nothing happened."</p>
<p>"And if he says yes?"</p>
<p>"Then you guys dance together, start dating, move in together after graduating, get married, and adopt a kid."</p>
<p>"THAT'S TOO FAR INTO THE FUTURE YUI!" Daichi's face is red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"What's too far into the future?" Kiyoko crosses paths with the other two third years.</p>
<p>"Daichi's a wuss and is in love with Sugawara." Yui lifts her elbow onto Daichi's taller shoulder.</p>
<p>"O-oh. I see." Kiyoko stutters in surprise.</p>
<p>"Yuiiiiii!" Daichi calls out all flustered.</p>
<p>"What did you already tell him?" Kiyoko's focus shifts back to Michimiya.</p>
<p>"I told him to go for it. Worse case scenario is that he gets rejected, but they'll go together as friends. He has a whole week to ask him though."</p>
<p>"Daichi, don't go for it." Kiyoko says sternly.</p>
<p>"What!?" Daichi and Yui exclaim in sync. Her's louder and more shocked than his. </p>
<p>"I saw a kid from class 2 talking with him and he held the flyer and a letter in the same hand. It's too risky." </p>
<p>"B-but we don't know for sure, right?" Yui shrugs.</p>
<p>"Know about what?" Asahi joins in.</p>
<p>"Daichi's crush on Suga." The two girls sync up their words. Daichi crumbles onto the ground in pure distress. Asahi laughs which surprises the other three.</p>
<p>"Oh sorry, but I already knew..." He rubs his neck. Kiyoko slightly covers her face with the books and papers in her hands as Yui gasps and traps Asahi still.</p>
<p>"DAICHI TOLD YOU BEFORE US? WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT?? TELLL MEEE!!!" Yui furiously shook Asahi's body back and forth.</p>
<p>"YUIII STOOPPP!" Asahi shouted as she let go. Daichi stands up and stabs Asahi's side with his hand.</p>
<p>"oW- Daichiiiii whyyyy..." Asahi whined.</p>
<p>"Oh shut up big guy." Daichi scoffed.</p>
<p>"Daichi didn't tell me anything. Noya told me a while ago."</p>
<p>"Who in the right mind would trust Nishinoya-kun with anything that isn't volleyball?" Yui teased.</p>
<p>"But I didn't tell him anything?" Daichi wore a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>"He speculated it though, but I thought he was joking." Asahi looked away. Daichi was silent and shocked, but he knew he was about to throw Nishinoya off a second story window next time they saw each other. </p>
<p>Everytime Daichi thought about Suga from that moment one, he wanted to throw his head into the closest hard surface. He wanted to get over Suga, despite the fact he had a pretty good chance with him. Volleyball practice for the next few days was one of the worst experiences that he'd ever go through. Suga's smile, hair, and personality just shined even more under the giant gym lights. His teammates had to snap him out of his trances every now and then when he couldn't stop daydreaming about the absolute angel. Daichi's heart kept pounding, and he knew it wasn't from the physical activity. Even just standing on the side, Suga captured his thoughts, he didn't mind it. He enjoyed daydreaming until someone called out his name to focus or to ask what's wrong. Kiyoko kept taking mental notes on every time Daichi seemed to wander away from reality. This routine continued until the day of the dance. Daichi couldn't get the courage to ask out Suga and they didn't talk all that much during the days leading up to the event either. It was strange to everyone around them. Once Daichi arrived at the gym during the night, he clumped up with Kiyoko, Asahi, and Yui, but no Suga. None of them had seen him throughout the whole night, it worried them. </p>
<p>"Isn't that Class 2-san?" Yui pointed at the male who they thought asked out Suga.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and he's alone." Asahi mumbled. The group of four kept staring at him until something would happen. </p>
<p>"wAIT HE'S WAVING AT SOMEONE!" Yui grabbed onto Asahi's shoulder to lift herself up. They focused ten times more to see who the mysterious person being greeted was, but to their dismay, it wasn't Sugawara. Rather, a random underclassman girl. All of them were confused. "If it wasn't Suga...then where is he?" Yui displayed her concern. Daichi took a deep breath and walked away. "D-Daichi?" Yui reached out her hand to stop him, but he kept walking until he was at the familiar steps outside of the gym. </p>
<p>"I knew you'd be here." Daichi teases as he looks up at the starry night above and around him. Suga smiled as he looked up and gave a small noise in response. "Ya know we were waiting for you inside." Daichi tried to give Suga some reassurance. Suga stays quiet. Daichi starts to panic, the little spark in that conversation started to die down and he needed to think of something quick to say. "We haven't talked recently."</p>
<p>"A lot on my mind." Suga's melancholy was apparent. </p>
<p>"About graduation?"</p>
<p>"It's complicated..." Silence fell as they both took in the breeze that blew onto them.  "I...was supposed to be here with someone, but he stood me up." Suga says without beating an eyelash.</p>
<p>"He?" Daichi's eyes start to twinkle.</p>
<p>"Oh....um yeah. Even though it's been three years I never told you. I'm gay." Suga turns his head to Daichi, knees still to his chest, but the familiar smile shined on his face again. </p>
<p>"Suga, t-that's- that's amazing I'm so glad!" Daichi brought Suga up to his feet and placed his hands onto his the smaller ones gently.</p>
<p>"Why? I thought you'd be scared! I'm on a team with all guys, and I'm gay! Wouldn't you be the slightest bit disgusted?" Suga panics.</p>
<p>"Suga I'm pretty sure at least half of the juniors on the team are dating." </p>
<p>"But you can never be too sure!"</p>
<p>"I literally saw Tsukishima kiss Yamaguchi's forehead the other day. Tsukishima would never do that."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"No more buts Sugawara Koushi!"</p>
<p>"Daichi..." The got lost in each other's eyes until Daichi pulled Suga into an unexpected hug. He held the smaller body close to his and softly placed his hand on the back of his head. "D-DAICHI!" Suga's face turns red in the heat of the moment. Daichi realizes how happy he is with Suga, even if it's not in a romantic way. And Suga realizes how lucky he is to have Daichi as a friend. </p>
<p>"Suga, I just wanna say that you're a great friend and a great listener." Daichi softly says.</p>
<p>"St-stupid Daichi...you're the one comforting me right now..." Suga returns the hug. The music from the building echos to the outdoors, still heard by the two of them. As time fades away, they slowly dance with each other into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>